


Warm Lips

by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cliche, Gentle Kissing, Germancest, M/M, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks
Summary: (Germancest Kiss Prompt fic)First person, Prussia's POV.Slowly,  deeply falling in love, the German brothers share kiss after kiss. Prussia is stuck in his old fashioned ways and prefers taking it slow. Germany does his best to follow the pace he sets.
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Hand

How long ago our physical training session began I couldn't entirely tell aside from the dull ache spreading from my shoulders and calves. I made a true effort to avoid glancing towards the clock hung along the wall in case I may be discouraged. Not that I couldn't keep up with Germany's pace. Someone had to set an example for him, afterall! I trained my gaze on the baren wall in front of me, preferring to busy my mind with activities I can start once we finished. Though, I can't stop myself from stealing sideways glances towards Germany. Since our reunion after the fall of the wall there was something different about our relationship I couldn't quite pinpoint. Still, we spend a majority of our day to day life in each other's presence. Whether it be our early breakfasts or at the end of the day, draped over one another during a bit of television before bed. It remained comfortable and yet I knew something lied on the surface. Building gradually to eventually burst with a pop!

Thinking back onto that morning, I recalled how Germany avoided my physical affection unlike usual. Had I been too abrasive then? Hopefully I hadn't. I can't help if my awesomeness comes in large bursts! I didn't realize my thoughts were so focused on that mornings events until a hand clasped onto shoulder, jolting my attention back to the now. Caught off guard by the touch I dropped one of my dumbells on my boot. While that didn't particularly hurt it did hurt when I unthinkingly turned to give Germany an earful for surprising ne when my fingers smacked hard on the hard metal of a weight. Pain stung at my fingertips making me wince.

I stepped back, whining and grabbing my hand tight to the my chest. Of course the grip didn't help but ouch! Narrowing my eyes, I huffed up at Germany. "What the Hell do you need, West?"

Germany met my gaze holding his hand now to the side- keeping it away from me after I hurt my hand. His eyes flickered to my hand laid on my chest to my face and back again before glancing to the side. Was that a pout? He stepped away from me to put away his weights, mumbling under his breath. "I'll tell you in the car."

Maybe I touched a nerve reacting out of irritation, but damn does metal hurt to strike! I sighed to myself before kneeling down to scoop my own equipment back up. Afterall, it only made sense to follow suit and place them where we found them. We headed into the locker rooms to grab some showers. Cleaning off the grime before changing into the fresh change of clothes I brought made the ache in my muscles all the better. Time to go home to relax!

I met Germany at the front of the gym. He smelt of his usual soap alongside the detergent scent clinging to his change of clothes. I try not to make it obvious how I'm enjoying how he smelled. Would it be weird to think of Germany smelling like home? I couldn't be entirely sure without being weird about it. Nonetheless, I took in subtle wiffs on our way back to the car. A breeze passed us, sending a lovely waft of smelly goodness.

We seated ourselves in the car, Germany taking the steering wheel while I gladly take passenger beside him. Soon we'll be home and I would be resting over the sofa. Knowing Berlitz, he'll be excited to jump up on the couch to use me as a human dog bed. Nothing sounded more relaxing. I wonder if my little brother would have the free time to lay around with us? I glanced over at said sibling noting he stared down at the steering wheel instead of starting up the vehicle.

Germany's voice startled me despite my looking right at him. "I apologize for startling you, East. Had I known you were so focused on your curling I would have waited."

What a big baby! I smile, reaching over a hand. A swelling bruise began to build on my knuckles from where I accidentally hit them on the weights. I laid my hand beside his on the wheel. "Hey... Accidents happen! You didn't know I was spaced. No harm, no foul!"

"...You're hurt."

"Huh? I bruise easy. You know that, West." I remind him. Stubborn as a mule, the other took my hand into his own to examine. Something about his hand cradling my own sent shivers down my spine. I struggled to conceal it but he definitely noticed. Pulling away unfortunately wasn't an option as he lifted my hand towards his face. How much of a better look did he need? I opened my mouth to complain only to gasp as chapped lips touched to my purpling knuckles.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn. Of all things to do to my injury, he had to do something cute? Germany set my hand back in my lap then started the car without another word, leaving me to sit in the flustered silence he left me with. I sit back in the passenger seat trying to make sense of the air between us, hanging thick with a tension I struggled to read. I end up plucking at hangnails and bits of lint clinging to the fabric of my clothing.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Germany stealing glances back. The slight turn of his head was all too telling even if he tried to hide it by looking back at the road ahead. Don't be so cliche in your actions, West! I feel myself sinking into my seat more and more until it's impossible to push onto the seat. I bring my bruised hand to my chest, playing off feeling my rapid heartbeat as if I were feeling the swelling. Damn was it beating fast! Being made uncomposed in front of West of all people had my head spinning. How much longer until we get home? I glance out the window. At least ten minutes now.

I try to quiet my sigh, my mind stuck on the sensation of how West's lips felt on my sensitive knuckle.


	2. Shoulder

The radio sounded distant at the low volume it played, though loud enough for me to recognize and hum along the current tune. I thump my foot as I slice cheese finely thin for our breakfast. My feet were met with cold linoleum each step about the kitchen, though i don't mind the shivering sensation. It reminds me I'm alive another day despite being dissolved. Another day to be with my dear brother. I inspect my work to decide if I made enough cheese for the both of us before nodding to myself in confirmation. Coffee had already brewed in the pot and I had some veggies cut to accompany the bread and cheese. I peek over my shoulder in an attempt to find out if Germany was out of the shower. We both were early birds out of habit but I preferred my bathing at night. Which is a reason I usually stuck to breakfast duty.

Seeing he wasn't coming down just yet, I return to making our meal. After making the both of our plates I carry them to the table in time to catch Germany entering the kitchen. He went straight for the coffee pot. As he passed me I caught the freshness of his aftershave clinging still. I inhale lightly. Why did the little things about him have to make my heart flutter?

"Good morning, West." I greet, knowing the other is on autopilot.

Germany blinked a second then flashed a smile my way. He poured himself a cup of coffee then poured a second. Bringing both over without coffee and cream, he accepted his usual seat across from mine. "Good morning, brother. I see you felt extra energetic this morning."

He gestured to the block of cheese rested on the cutting board. Then he picked at sliced vegetables for his bread, stacking them generously to match his appeite. I nod in agreement. Energetic? I suppose, though I ultimately acted out of affection. As long as West had a healthy breakfast I didn't mind the effort.

As we eat our meal, I absently glance between my plate and Germany's lips. They had a new appeal to them after the kiss to his knuckle in the gym parking lot. My hand was still bruised but Germany made no attempts at kissing the injury again. I wasn't sure if I was more thankful or upset by it. Would it be dickish of me to tell him to be more affectionate with me like he was then? I don't complain on most accounts but sometimes I wanted him to reciprocate.

I resist a sigh in favor of sipping on my remaining mouthful of coffee. Voicing my thoughts became such a weird struggle since some weird air filled between us. I still couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was although made an effort to remain well aware. As Germany pushed his seat back to leave the table I instinctively held my emptied plate for him to clean. My eyes never lifted from my dissociative state, so the sensation of something soft and hot on my shoulder caught me well off my guard. I finally shifted my gaze to find it was Germany's lips.

"West. ." I found myself whispering. What was with him, being so soft out of nowhere?

He stayed silent after pulling away from me, giving no explanation as he washed our plates. I stare dumbly at him. Was I aay overthinking the air or was this out of place for our relationship as siblings? Kissing on the cheek was nothing out of the ordinary. The kiss to my shoulder? It certainly hasn't been a type of affection we shared before. I absently touch my hand to where his lips were. Being in a pajama tank top made feeling his lips all the more warm. I bite my lip thoughtfully. Was it okay to think of him doing it again?

"Brother," Germany's voice pulled my attention back in lightening quick. "Would you care to join me for a movie?"

"Of course." I reply without thought.

Moving out of my chair, I follow him into our living room. Blackie and Aster were laid on the floor using the rug as a dog bed. I snort to myself before glancing around for Berlitz. Knowing her, she likely sat in front of Gilbird's cage watching the little bird mind his business. Germany and I take our places on the sofa, with Germany laid on his back while I settle myself on top of him like a human pillow. Like this, I can hear how fast his heart goes. Stealing an hour more of sleep was easy like this. I let him set up a movie before taking up the space on his chest with my head. The beat of his heart quickened almost worriedly so. Was he okay? I lift my head to look at his face only to find him already looking at me. Our noses were just nearly touching. I could smell the cheese under the coffee on his breath from breakfast.

Germany's eyes pierce me, icy eyes flickering between my lips and my gaze. I wish he'd kiss me already. "Brother. . . I think. ."

My breath is caught in my throat. I manage out my response. "What?"

Instead of closing the space between our lips he laid his head further back on the arm rest. "You should get on the other side of the sofa. I want to be able to stretch out, please."

The words offended me more than they likely should have. West was the type to enjoy his space, even in my presence. I huff as I lift myself from his front to join two of our dogs on the floor. Their tails wagged when I laid on my stomach between their furred bodies. Aster scooted his head towards me to lick at my cheek. I grinned over the sweet gesture and brought a hand to his back to pet along his spine. My other hand went to Blackie's ear to scratch behind it. Both scooted closer to me, sandwiching me. I laughed.

"At least you two are good kids." I say, fully intending to strike a nerve. "West is being a weird brat today!"

I glance up to see if I annoyed him like I wanted, but Germany only ignored me to watch the movie on the television. What gives? The movie wasn't even that entertaining. I sigh and lay my head down on the rug. I mentally note to shampoo it later. For someone who likes to kiss his brother's injuries and shoulder, West could be so cold! Maybe it would hurt less if I wasn't already hoping he would have kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Prompt: Head


	3. Head

Sulking admittedly came with no grace, though I found myself not caring as I sat with my arms folded over my chest on the sofa. Earlier that day I began smart mouthing after Germany rudely asked me to move from on top of him. Why couldn't I lay as I usually did? I dwelled on it all day long, pointedly avoiding physical contact like some antsy feline any time we might brush in passing. Childish or not the brat needed to respect me as his elder brother! I expected to be treated better. Said brat was busy in the kitchen cleaning up after a dinner I refused to join in. Every klink of metal edged on my nerves.

Eventually the water stopped and footsteps closed in on the couch. I stared forward. Whatever West had to say was going to be ignored. Once he went upstairs after seeing my firm pouting, I'll make myself a plate to take to my basement bedroom. I waited, watching Germany out of the corner of my eye. He stared down at my form. If his intent was to intimidate me into giving him the couch, he was surely mistaken. Veneziano may give in but not the awesome Prussia!

Germany copied me in crossing his arms over gis chest. He raised a brow as if he had no clue why I was acting as I was. "Brother, are you sure I can't make you a plate while I'm up?"

Finally turning my head to meet his gaze, I deliver a stern glare. Brat! Don't act as if you're the older sibling having to take care of me. I return my attention to the television. Whatever the show was, I wasn't paying any attention. My focus was on how hard I could ignore my dumb for brains brother.

"Prussia. . ." Germany spoke my voice softly, almost making me break.

I chew on my lip. The space between us closed as he joined me on the sofa. A cold hand laid on my knee. It's freezing compared to the rest of him, likely from the water on his hands cooling. The cushion at my side dipped with his weight settling onto it. I felt the start of my heartbeat picking up in pace. What was it with this guy, coming to me all concerned after being cold and weird just that morning? I find myself leaning sideways to lay into his form. Like this, he eases an arm around me and it's feels nearly perfect how we fit cradled together until he speaks up again.

"I need to share my thoughts with you, brother."

His serious tone is nothing new and yet I worry. I bring my hands to either side of his face, letting him lean into their heat. "You can tell me anything, West. Have I not made that clear enough?"

Germany's eyes flutteres closed. The full weight of his head sat in in my hands then. "Good point. Sorry, East."

"Now what is it that's bothering you?"

The way he pursed his lips made wanting to kiss them form in my mind once again. Germany's gaze jolted towards the walls on either side of us, annoyingly avoidant. "I. . Well, you see. . ."

I can't help groaning. Stalling was the worst! I tighten my hold on his cheeks momentarily to gain his eyes on me again. "West?"

Though hesitating, he finally gave in. "I believe. . . As of late, I have grown romantic feelings for you."

What should probably be a surprised blossomed a burst of joy in my chest. I rub my thumbs along Germany's cheekbones as a red dusts across his face. Damn he was cute when embarrassed. And for what? This confession felt inevitable, like we're meant to talk about falling for eachother. I eye his frown one more time before giving in and bringing my lips to the crown of his head in a gentle peck. The mouth was too serious. As the awesome Prussia, I had to lead the both of our way.

"Damn. . . How uncool," I laugh. It came out sounding weaker than I intended. My mouth formed a great big grin brfore I peppered several more kisses to Germany's head. "Aren't I supposed to confess first as the older brother?"

Germany stared at me with bewildered eyes. Were my mutual feelings of affections that surprising? I couldn't be sure but I watched as joy replaced surprise. A smile spread over his flushed face, which he then buried against my collar bone like some kind of shy teenager. I snort in amusement and securely circle my arms around his shoulders, finding grounding in the firmness of his form in my embrace. Germany really could be the cutest!

"You're really too much." Came Germany's words in a light chortle. He pulled up, unintentionally getting himself another kiss on the head from how close my mouty had been while we were idle. He sighed. "What does this mean for us? Feeling this way."

"We'll figure it out." I promise my precious West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Prompt:  
> Knee


	4. Knee

Leaving my bedroom in the basement, I make my way to the back door with a blanket trail right behind my heels. I step out onto the back porch to find I was just in time to see the sun beginning to set. The wood under me along with the blanket I brought up were enough for sitting on to enjoy that day's sunset. I hug the sides of my blanket to my body as the golden rays rain over my sensitive skin, giving me the warmth I needed since Germany had been gone a full two days of the three we started dating. The movies made romance seem all fluffy and dramatic, but I couldn't stand the yearning for my partner to come home.

The horizon shone gold in the late afternoon glow. I caught sight of pinks and pastel oranges tinting the clouds around the sun. Beautiful as it was, I couldn't fully enjoy it when my thoughts were all on my West. I enjoyed going slow with our building relationship and hoped to continue it. Hell, we haven't kissed on the lips yet. The thought of pressing our lips together had my mind frazzled. I couldn't process finally doing something like that, not yet. There was no battle plans when it came to romance, which I admittedly preferred to keep on the old fashioned side.

Dammit, West. I thought as I noted a cloud turned a lilac hue. Why couldn't you come home already and hold me?

"How beautiful."

The all too familiar voice of Germany wobbled from behind me, making me turn to peek over my shoulder. I blink in confusion at first. The sunset was pretty amazing but his eyes didn't reach the sky above. After realizing our eyes met, I figured out just what he thought was so beautiful. I face the sunset again to hide the way his words make me smile like a lovestruck fool. Then again I suppose I am some lovestruck fool in this case. Germany was to blame, though!

"Shut up and sit." I mumble with a halfhearted sigh. Really I couldn't deny how his reaction made me happy, especially when I was simply sitting on the porch wearing my blanket over me. "Welcome back."

Germany laughed under his breath as he joined my side. Even if he still wore his formal clothing he still sat on the wood like normal. He laid his cheek on my shoulder. "Thank you. It's nice to be back."

I open the blanket to allow him to use it with me when he decides to use my lap as a pillow. Since it was cute I allowed it. Adjusting somewhat, I ease part of the fabric to the side to try draping it over both of us. For the most part we were both covered up. Germany turned so his cheek lay on my upper knee. He tucked a hand under my leg like he might a pillow. I struggled not to laugh over the awkward feel under my knee. The sun wouldn't be out much longer.

Shifting went unnoticed as my eyes took in the gold peeking out through streaks of pinks and purples. It wasn't until softness met with my knee that I knew Germany had taken to being affectionate. He peppered kisses to my shin, tickling me in the process. I concealed my laughter. Laying my hand on his head, I comb my fingers through his slicked back hair. Messing it up now at home was fine, and he wore a smile while I gently scratched along his scalp. Germany pecked my knee one more time before laying the back of his head on my leg, properly looking me in the face now. I flashed a smile that he then returned.

"East," Germany lifted a hand to cup against my cheek. "You're so beautiful at golden hour."

Impossible as it was to ignore how my face felt like it shared the temperature with sun, I gladly took the compliment. So he liked me in gold lighting? No wonder he looked so cluelessly in awe earlier! I run my thumb over his hair one more time. "Speak for yourself, West. I'm pretty sure I have an Angel in my presence."

"An Angel?" He echoed only to turn his head away in a vain effort to hide his own blush. I wanted to kiss his rosey cheeks so bad!

Germany sat up a bit, closing the space between us quicker than I expected. I quickly shove a hand between our faces, stopping his access of my lips. The frown on his lips is something I can feel on my palm. As I lower my hand back down I avoid meeting his gaze. This was moving too fast now. I gulped at a lump forming in my throat.

"West. . . I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." I confess. The thought of sharing a kiss on the mouth wasn't a step I felt prepared for.

Instead of growing upset like I worried, a smile split across Germany's face. He brought his hand up, kissing the palm then connected it to my cheek. "Talk about stuck in your ways."

I feel a tension release in my shoulders. When did that build? After rolling my shoulders I scoot closer to him, opting to envelope both of our bodies in my blanket. Germany circled his arm around my back. The way he kept it well above my waist went noticed as well as appreciated. My West really was the best! I rest my head on his shoulder. Around us, darkness began to slowly settle but I didn't mind the upcoming chill when Germany kept me close.

Sitting in silence, romantic as it was, gave me a bit of an itch. I pull my hand from under the blanket and lifted it to my face. Kissing my palm, I knew to catch Germany's attention before I moved the blanket to place my kissed hand on his knee. Mimicking his earlier affection. He rolled his eyes at me but still grabbed onto the hand on his knee all the same, locking our fingers together.


	5. Wrist

Beginning date nights wasn't something I thought we would do as a couple, and yet here we were. At my side Germany held my hand while we sat on our side of the table. Opposite to us sat France and England, who were currently bickering on whether or not it was too early in the day to begin drinking wine. We decided on a lunch double date which didn't feel as fun as promised. I feel Germany's thumb caress over my knuckles in a self-soothing motion. He wouldn't admit to it, but he enjoyed holding hands when put in uncomfortable situations. I didn't mind a bit. Finally giving into irritation despite the fingers laced in my own, I clear my throat pointedly.

"Are we ready to call over the waitress?" I ask the two bickering love birds.

Sitting straighter in his seat, France smiled apologetically to us. "My apologies, my friend. We tend to get out of hand."

England sat back in his seat. He glanced between West and I, seeming to try and figure something on his mind out. It lasted very shortly as France waved over our waitress for our orders. While we spoke to the woman about our food choices I tried not to be bothered about the looks. Over time I grew used to England hanging out in my trio of friends. Hell, Spain brought Romano along most the time so it only made sense for the Brit to come around for his boyfriend as well.

The four of us were left alone to wait at our table. France began a tangent on the garden he maintained back at his place, expressing how frustrated he felt over accidentally prickling himself to pluck roses for his dearest. England waved off any attention to himself with a sheepish grin. I knew the two were always like this so it wasn't too embarrassing to see France's overly affectionate side. Germany wasn't too annoyed by it, either. My sweet West was likely just glad I wasn't the one boasting over my partner like crazy. It saved him the embarrassment!

"Oh! You should see how good he is with helping in weeding my garden." France bragged shamelessly. "There's never a weed in the soil when my precious England comes to visit."

I laugh, glad to hear my friend's joyful ranting. With a light waving gesture I grin. "Hah, I live with my awesome West so our house is never dirty!"

Germany gave my shoulder a light shove. Nothing of ill intention, he was just flustered. "You act as if you don't do have the work yourself. I never come home to a dirty home, that's for sure."

At hearing this, France smiled. He always wanted to hear people fawning over their partners so now was no exception. When it came to love, he was sort of the guy to go to. I shift my chair a bit closer until my shoulder is brushing Germany's. Lucky for me, his advice would fall on deaf ears. I had West, and he had me!

Nearly twenty minutes into waiting I excuse myself from the conversation. The water I ordered ended up being chugged and, well- Perhaps the issue was self explanatory! I stand from my seat but pause to see my hand still laced in Germany's. We both glance at our connected hands. Germany pulled away first, a bright pink beginning to decorate his cheekbones. I smile to myself on my way to the restroom. Talk about cute! Nothing said deeply in love like not being able to let go of one another. Oh, be still my knightly heart!

Retracing my way towards the table I catch England staring in my direction. For a moment I feel as if he's glaring right through me. I glance around me a moment only to feel stupid as something dawned on me. There was a painting behind me meeting my height. When I shifted somewhat to another side of the walkway, England's eyes were still trained in the direction of the artwork. The dork had been admiring the whole time! My shoulders dropped on my way back to the table, hand quick to grab back onto Germany's. Feeling like a massive idiot aside, our food arrived.

Ending the double lunchdate was much easier after my revelation. Come time to say goodbye, I may have been too harsh in how I shook hands with England. He ended up wincing and retracting his hand. Laughing, but I know I can be a bit too much without meaning to. France hugged me, sure to tease me about my new relationship. I couldn't wave him off fast enough it seemed! Funny as he is. Germany kept formal in his goodbye, waiting for the other couple to leave to grab my hand once again. So long as it was kept away from watchful eyes he became affectionate quickly.

More than happy to receive the attention, I squeeze his hand softly. I'm caught off guard by him lifting our joined hands to his lips. My breath hitched at watching his lips slowly press onto my wrist. Soft lips on my delicate skin caused a jolt down my spine, and my heartbeat to pound in my ears. Worst about the unforeseen kiss was the way Germany's eyes met my own. Was that a smirk hanging onto his damn lips?

Germany dropped our still connected hands to our sides. He lifted his keys in the air, smirk still present. "Ready to go home?"

Unable to form the words, I nod my response.


	6. Eyelid

Sleep weighed down my eyelids, insisting I give into my body's exhaustion. No matter how hard it was to keep my head up I remained determined to stay awake until my partner returned home. Over the last few weeks, the romance between Germany and I blossomed slowly and steadily. Three weeks after becoming a couple and I already struggled to go to sleep without saying goodnight. While I continued to sleep in a separate bed, Germany made it a habit of brushing the hair away from and kissing my forehead to send me off to bed. He promised to be home already. Traffic better be terrible!

Enduring through my body's desire to rest proved to be a losing battle. Being beat wasn't something I cared to confess happened but I allowed my head to come down onto my pillow. Maybe just resting my eyes a second would help me wait? No sleeping, just letting my eyes close a second.

The next time my eyes open I find an Angelic face above my own staring pensively down at me. When I properly part my lashes a smile graces the face. My own tiredness was matched by his, unsurprising this late into the night. Germany sits beside me on the edge of my bed. Seeing he made the extra effort to see me in bed only made me swoon more for him. He brushed a piece of silver hair from my face.

"Ready for bed, then?" He asked.

I nod weakly. There wasn't much energy for me to verbalize my response. He seemed fine with this. Germany tugged the my blanket over my body, even tucking it in against my sides. I resisted a laugh over how nostalgic this felt. Nowadays Germany looked over me ever since my country dissolved, acting as if he were the big brother. I struggled out an arm to pat the top of his head in thanks. He tilted his head up into the touch as if he were one of our adorable dogs.

"Good night, East." He spoke gently on his way out.

I grabbed at the bottom of his shirt unthinkingly. Surely it wouldn't be a big deal to ask to simply sleep in the same space after nearly a month. Perhaps it will be more like old times? Though, our relationship has a bold difference compared to when I raised Germany. I undo the blanket on my side best I could using some of my remaining energy. Silently asking permission, I hope my gaze is telling enough. To my surprise Germany's expression softens. He eases down on the mattress with me, joining me under the covers. Tonight he will be my dream buddy.

"Sweet dreams." Germany mumbled, sounding like sleep chased him and caught him. He touched his lips to my closed eyelid.

Smiling my way to unconsciousness, my fingers grasp at the fabric of my West's shirt. Our builds are both powerful and muscular and yet we fit just right nonetheless. Germany and I, West and East in perfect harmony. The hand rested between my shoulder blades rubbed absently over the fabric of my nightshirt. What a baby! My West couldn't be any more cute, or that's what I think as I drift asleep.

____________________

Our hands swing between the two of our bodies, acting as a connector. We walk the market street to window shop. Faceless passerbies are none the wiser of who we are and how many of them we've seen in our past. All we knew in the now was how lovely the mid morning sun appeared in the sky. Germany tugged me to stop at his side and I feel his arms secure around my middle. Snug close to his chest, I bask in his clean scent. What more could I ask for than a simple date on the town with my beloved Germany?

He brought my hand up to touch to his face. I didn't have the time to feel his face's heat when we were forced apart without so much of a warning. My Germany was ripped away from me. Cold embraced me, suffocating me in it's loneliness. No matter how much I reached for him, my dearest brother wasn't able to grab for me. Struggle as we may to be together, ice froze my limbs making my grasps for Germany an impossible feat.

____________________

Arms tightened around my middle. The grounding sensation ripped me from my bad dream. I try to open my eyes but lips rest on my eyelid. Parting one, I'm able to see how Germany remains asleep- and holding me like I'm a prized teddybear! I bite back a laugh over the sweetness that was my partner. My eye closes once again, however sleep eluded me. How could I return to a reality where I was stuck in a forever winter without my beloved?

For a while, quietness stills itself over us. The only sounds I could make out were the gentle chirps from Gilbird's cage under the softness of Germany's breath. I pull back just enough to get a good look of his resting face. Not a crease in his brow. What a darling! I admire how peaceful he is with his lashes against his cheek. His face looked crazy kissable then. Of course I withheld, knowing full well my affections had a tendency to become too excitable. 

I love him so much so it's not like I can help it!

My head lowers back into place. A break was nice for my mind to recuperate. The cold was forgotten to focus on the warmth currently surrounding me. Never again do I have to worry about winter drowning me. When I feel sleep tugging me in for a more promising dream I realize lips were on my eyelid once again, pecking the delicate skin with great care.


	7. Heart

"How long have you felt romantically towards me?" I ask him, feeling curious. My own feelings sat on the back burner for some time and yet I wasn't sure how my partner fell for me.

Germany brought one of his hands up from my back to lay on top of my head. The way his fingers combed through my hair didn't help how comfortable it was to lay on top of him. I turned my head so my cheek rested on his chest rather than my chin. He smiled. Big and warm, my favourite way to see his lips turned upward. Unintentionally, my gaze stuck to his mouth. They looked soft to the touch even if I knew they had a tendency to be chapped. Still, they must be pleasant against another pair of lips?

Germany's mouth began to move along through his response. He touched his other hand to the side of my face. "A long time, now. Decades."

Oh wow. I turn my focus to the television. The screen sat black, having been off while we cuddled on the sofa. Putting on a program hadn't occured to us in the midst of Germany tugging me on top, his body becoming my personal lounger. Then again, we spent most of our home time clung to one another anyhow. I clear my throat. At least I knew we both this way for some time. Not long for our lives as nations, and yet the feelings existed enough to mean something. I find the courage to meet his icy eyes. They stare forward, soft and focused only on me.

The sides of Germany's lips twitched upward. "You wanna kiss me so bad."

Breath catching in my throat, I couldn't form a response. How could I possibly argue the flat out truth? My face quickly grows hot as I struggle to grasp onto words for a proper sort of sentence. In the end I gave up with a huff. Truth be told, I was pretty close to giving in for a kiss on the lips. Germany laughed knowingly. He couldn't be fooled no matter how convincingly I tried to act.

When I push off of his body I feel his hands dart to my back. Germany snorted in amusement when I applied more pressure only to get no result. His smile grew and my God did I want to bask in it. Leaning down, I feel myself getting drawn in. Germany's smile falters a tad in confusion before he realizes, and his eyes train on my slightly parted lips. The space betwen our faces is nearly nonexistent. I feel his breath.

Quick to my feet, I exclaim my victory of escape. Temptation won't win over my knightly morals! Germany raised a brow at me, a grin still present. He knew better than anyone that serious wasn't my forte. I wave a hand at him on my way to the kitchen, all the while hiding how my heart beat matched that of a woodpecker. We could have kissed just then if I hadn't taken the opportunity given his loosened grip.

I open up and peer into the fridge absently. At least the cool air offers some sort of relief for my hot cheeks. Light footsteps tapped behind me, giving me a warning for the hand that came to rest on my waist. Of all places he had to hold me there? I straighten up and close the door, turning on my heels. Our noses barely graze. I pull back. Germany's eyes flicker all about my face. Feeling bold in the moment, I smirk openly up at him.

"You love me so much, huh? You want to hug me. I bet you want to kiss me so damn bad!" I tease.

Germany's gaze is unfaltering. He leans in. Such closeness. I can't help letting my eyes close. I expect to feel something on my lips but nothing came. For a second I waited before deciding on opening my eyes. Germany was the one wearing a teasing grin on his face. What was with the smug mug? His hand on my hip tightened ever so slightly, causing me to jolt. I bend my head down in time to avoid his advances. Feeling like I won yet another, I press a kiss to the left side of his chest, tittering over the sharp breath he inhaled.

To add insult to injury I formed a heart using both my hands over the spot I kissed just a second ago. I beam up at him. "Soon, okay? I don't know if I'm ready just yet."

Germany lets go of the breath he had been holding in. The hand on my hip moved up to the middle of my back. His softened expression only adds to my adoration. "You kissed my heart."

I glance between him and his left pectoral, processing his words through the pounding in my ears. Quick to recover my composure, I nod as if my intentions had been planned beforehand. "Duh! I plant a kiss on what is mine."

His eyes visibly widened at my words. A deep breath formed over his cheeks, reaching the tips of his ears. Germany snorted a laugh out in an attempt to appear unaffected. Though, he clearly was quite the opposite. I take his hand and lay the palm flat on my own chest- right on the left side. He raises an eyebrow until I pointedly push it harder on the spot. Germany seems to realize my heart is beating crazy fast, his smile returning to match mine.


	8. Lips

"Even now I want to kiss you." I think aloud to myself from where I lie beside Germany in his bed. Since the first time I requested he share a bed with me, we began sneaking into one another's rooms at night. Whether I come upstairs to be beside Germany or he ease onto my mattress in the basement. I sit up, admiring the peaceful expression on my partner's face. His hair was uncombed and haphazardly framing his face, a rather handsome look in my book. Nothing made me happier than seeing my West relaxed and content. I brush a piece of hair away from his brow, catching the slightest twitch in his facial muscle.

"West?"

Germany's eyes open halfway, lips shakily turning up in a smile. He knew he had been caught now. "It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard this morning."

Pushing aside his sweet words, I'm fast in teasingly correcting him. "You nean besides the rain on the window?"

As if just now noticing he lifted his head off of his pillow to listen. He nodded after a moment and laid his head back down. "I know what I said."

The roll of my eyes is nothing serious in reply to what he says. I ease from under the covers and stretch my arms up high above my head. What glances I spot out of the corner of my eye are ignored as I leave the bedroom to fix breakfast downstairs. Perhaps this morning I could make something special for my West? I try my hardest to think over my choices but the rain pattering on our home is a little bit of a distraction. When I reach the kitchen I move on autopilot to start up the coffee, my mind drawn to the sight of water droplets falling outside the window. I wonder if I could get away with a quick run under the rain? Of course getting wet was an issue, and yet I still wanted to go outside.

Peering over my shoulder, I flash Germany a smile. He returned it without any hesitation. As he joined my side, one of his hands came to rest on my hips. This time I didn't mind much like the other incidents. He stopped trying to kiss my lips, accepting the fact that I really wanted to wait. Still he kisses my cheek like he's done it every morning of our lives instead of just the last five weeks. I turn to face his side, draping my arms over his shoulders. Pecking his cheek in returned earned me a nuzzle to the spot he kissed previously. As any morning was where we could simply stand around clinging to one another, everything was beyond perfect in my book.

I pull away from him to tug open the back door. "How do you feel about going out in the rain?"

Before Germany could open his mouth to argue my suggestion I was already out the door towards the pouring rain. He huffed, quickly following after me to ensure I didn't stay outside too long in the cold. I was already stood in the backyard, drenched to the bone through my pajamas when he ran to me. Seeing him frowning over a bit of rain may have been not so funny but I sure thought it amusing. I offer my hand out to which he accepts it, cheeks puffed out in his best effort to pout. He takes my hand nonetheless.

Germany lifted our connected hands to his chest wearing an unreadable face. What was on his mind now? I couldn't be sure at times. His mouth formed a straight line that made figuring out his mood increasingly difficult. Was he irritated by me? Maybe he was planning on forcing me back inside? I wasn't so sure until he squeezed my hand and kissed the knuckle. I tugged at him to steal my hand back but he tightened his grip, looked me like a cute pup begging to be pet.

"Wait, don't pull away. Not yet."

Oh God. . . Talk about cute! I inch closer. Both of our bodies are cold from the rain drenching us and still, there is a sort of warmth I'm drawn to. My West kept me from freezing over. I know he's what I want my forever to look like. War and dissolving did nothing to dissipate the strong bond between us. No one else would know me like him. We were West and East, completing one another in simplest terms. I give his hand a squeeze just as he had a moment ago.

"I like the way your hand fits in mine." I confess best I can over the rain.

"Same here." Germany agreed through smiling lips, not helping how damn in love I am with him.

The space between us is nearly nonexistent. Despite this, Germany makes no effort to connect. I find myself wishing he would kiss me then. Now I was ready, yearning for his lips on mine. Should I tell him out loud or wait for him to take a hint? Then again, how much longer could either of us wait? I use my free hand to touch the side of his face. Germany tilted into my palm, turned his head in order to touch his warm lips to my palm. His eyes flickered to my face. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in now, finding my actions growing reckless. Germany followed my suit and turned his head to meet my lips on his.

I knew I would be happy to finally kiss but the pace my heart was beating was crazy! Germany let go of my hand altogether to grasp onto my shoulders. Desperate as our kiss grew, not even the rain pouring on us could stop it. This was the person I loved with all my being. Belonging to one another was our fate, I'm so sure of it.

We break apart to breath but I'm quick to plant several more kisses to his lips. Germany shakes with laughter he struggles to keep inside. There's no way one would be enough? I go in for a handful more when he meets me halfway for one just to pull away. He tugs me toward the house.

"Let's go get dry before we both catch a cold."

Oh, yeah. I nod in agreement. We head for the door to get ourselves dry changes of clothing for the rest of our day, though my mind was only drawn to the thought of my West's lips. How many more times will we be kissing in our lifetime? I couldn't wait to find out. Germany paused inside the doorframe. I raise an eyebrow to see why he was willing to let water build when he pulled me in, tilting my chin up using his finger. Our lips were just about to touch when he paused. I huffed, and he grinned, finally giving me another kiss.


End file.
